powerrangerscrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Endou Mamoru
(Goalkeeper) (Defender) |number = 1 (GK) 15 (LB) 21 (GK, GO movie) |element = Earth |team = Inazuma Japan (captain) Inazuma Legend Japan (captain) Raimon (captain) Tenmas (temporary) Inazuma Best Eleven (captain) Inazuma Japan (Orion) (captain) |seiyuu = Takeuchi Junko |debut_game = Power Rangers Forever |debut_anime = Episode 028|birthday = August 22|relationships = * Endou Daisuke (grandfather) * Endou Hiroshi (father) * Endou Atsuko (mother) * Endou Kanon (great grandson) * Raimon Natsumi (wife, anime and Inazuma Eleven GO Shine) * Raimon Souichirou (step-father, anime and Inazuma Eleven GO Shine) *'Kudou Fuyuka' (wife, Inazuma Eleven GO Dark) *'Ono Masataka' (biological step-father, Inazuma Eleven GO Dark) *'Kudou Michiya' (foster step-father, Inazuma Eleven GO Dark)|va = Erik Scott Kimerer}}Endou Mamoru (nickname: えんどう, full name: 円堂守) is the main protagonist of the Inazuma Eleven series. He is the goalkeeper and captain of Raimon, and a libero of Raimon in the second season. He is the captain and main goalkeeper of Inazuma Japan in the third season. Ten years later in the Inazuma Eleven GO series he takes up the position as the coach of Raimon (GO) and later Chrono Storm in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. In the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series, he returned in Episode 018 (Galaxy) and introduced Ichikawa Zanakurou to the team. Profile Power Rangers Forever= "Raimon's hot-blooded captain. Famous for his never-say-die spirit!" |-| Strikers= "Raimon's hot-blooded captain. Famous for his never-say-die spirit!" Background During his childhood time, he stumbled upon his grandfather, Endou Daisuke's belongings in a storage room in his backyard. Endou Daisuke was a legendary soccer player, known for being one of the best goalkeepers in the world. Endou was amazed by the world of soccer, and gained the determination to play the game soccer himself. However, his mother was displeased with her son playing soccer because of his grandfather's supposed death being connected with soccer. Due to his persistence though, she eventually gave in and encouraged him to play more soccer.In season three of Inazuma Eleven, a new character, named Kudou Fuyuka, who was apparently Endou's childhood friend, stated by Endou himself, appeared as one of Inazuma Japan's managers. However Fuyuka had denied this, and said she had never seen him in her life. Later in the season, it was revealed that Fuyuka had most of her memories wiped away from her (medically) as a child, because of her parents' death, which made her miserable and had to stay in hospital because it was that serious. She soon started to remember these memories however, mostly because she kept seeing Endou, which was a source of her memories. Endou cared about Fuyuka a lot, and was shown to stay in hospital with her when she started to remember the memories. Even though in the anime Endou is married to Raimon Natsumi, Endou is married to Fuyuka in the Dark version of the Inazuma Eleven GO (game). Appearance Endou has brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides and a single bang hanging over his forehead. Endou's general eye shape is round and bright. He is always seen wearing an orange headband just like his grandfather. He also has a slightly tanned skin and medium height.Most notably, Endou looks like his grandfather Endou Daisuke when his grandfather was young. In Inazuma Eleven GO, Endou has grown taller and his hairstyle changed slightly, with longer hair styled in more spikes. He wears an orange shirt with a white stripe going around the collar line, and a white jacket with orange stripes going down each of his sleeves and brown accents. His jacket's collar is notably raised and it shows of a thick brown stripe on the inside of the collar. With that, he wears dark blue jeans, and orange shoes with yellow laces. In Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon, his jacket is shown to have a different style: an orange circular shape with a dot in the middle on each sleeve. Personality Endou is described as a soccer lover and a happy goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself - he could be described as happy-go-lucky. He also shows great admiration towards his grandfather, Daisuke, and studies the technique notebooks that he wrote many years ago. People around him call him a soccer freak due to his love of soccer. Even Coach Hibiki once said that for Endou, "the best compliment would be: The biggest soccer freak in the world'". Due to his natural, upbeat and positive personality, he attracts people even if they're an enemy or an ally. It was because of this that he was able to gather many new members for both Raimon and Inazuma Japan. His teammates benefit from his amazing mental strength and encouragement. They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. The reason for doing so is that he wishes to face even stronger opponents, though he may sometimes be at a disadvantage, he always finds a way to bring his teammates to victory. Even if he loses, he still isn't disappointed at his defeat and always strives to win the next match, as seen from Raimon's matches against Aliea Academy. His best friends are Kidou Yuuto, Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kabeyama Heigorou. And he seems to be overconfident sometimes about his grandfather's ultimate techniques. In Episode 51 he said that Fist of Justice is strong enough to defeat The Genesis, but couldn't believe that is was broken through by Desarm. He was 13–14 years old in the original series, and is 24 years old in Inazuma Eleven GO. In Inazuma Eleven GO, ten years later, he is a much calmer and smarter than he used to be, but he still loves soccer the way 10 years before and still passionate, as stated when he told the Raimon team his reason for coming back, and that was to bring back soccer the way it was before. After marrying Natsumi, he has started to become more mature. His romantic feelings towards her are shown, unlike in the original series. Now, he doesn't overact or is that noisy unlike 10 years before when he would start talking about soccer endlessly. He knows his time to talk or not, showing his maturity and calmness. As a coach of Raimon, his attitude towards the members of Raimon is kind and caring, stating that they will not have a future if they follow Fifth Sector's soccer management. Though during matches he is rather serious but at the same time he's a motivational coach who can boost the team's morale as shown when he was able to encourage Shinsuke to use Buttobi Jump during a match. Hissatsu Power Rangers Forever= Young Form *'GK God Hand' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'GK God Hand W' *'GK God Hand V' (Legend Gate - Raimon VS Ogre) *'SH Gigaton Head' (Legend Gate - Raimon VS The Genesis) *'SH The Earth Infinity' (Legend Gate - Raimon VS The Genesis) ---- Adult Form *'GK God Hand' *'SH Gigaton Head' *'SK Konshin!' *'GK God Hand V' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Majin Great ' Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever Best Match Mixi Max *'MIXIMAX Kidou Yuuto' **'SK Technique Plus 20' *'MIXIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' **'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'MIXIMAX Kazemaru Ichirouta' **'SH Gigaton Head' *'MIXIMAX Someoka Ryuugo' **'SK Kick Plus 20' *'MIXIMAX Gouenji Shuuya' **'SK Block Plus 20' *'MIXIMAX Sangoku Taichi' **'SK Lucky Plus 20' Soul Power Rangers Forever *'MIXIMAX Dolmega' (Inazuma Legend Japan, Gojou's Route Only) Trivia *''Mamoru'' (守) means "protection", which is a pun on Endou's soccer position as a goalkeeper. Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Inazuma Legend Japan Category:Keshin User Category:Captains Category:Raimon (GO) Category:Coaches Category:Inazuma Best Eleven Category:Inazuma Japan (Orion)